This invention relates to internal combustion engines and, more particularly, to air silencer apparatus for internal combustion engines.
Internal combustion engines are often provided with air silencer apparatus for reducing engine noises and for catching blowback of air-fuel mixture from the carburetors. Typically, the air silencer apparatus have been mounted on the carburetors. This has several disadvantages. In cases where the carburetors are constructed of plastic, or the engine design yields excess tolerance build-up in the carburetor area, attaching an air silencer apparatus to the carburetors becomes difficult. Furthermore, mounting an air silencer apparatus on the carburetors applies excess stresses to the carburetors, which can lead to engine or carburetor damage.
Attention is directed to the following U.S. patents which disclose air silencer apparatus:
Kawasaki U.S. Pat. No. 3,810,526, issued May 14, 1974; and PA1 Kishira U.S. Pat. No. 3,835,956, issued Sept. 17, 1974.